Regalo Tardio
by Lyls Ami G.P
Summary: Es cumpleaños de Ron y todos estan presentes, un minuto ¿y su novia?, ¿donde esta hermione?, ¿se le habra olvidado o le preparara una sorpresa?...entren y descubranlo/songfic


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Jk Rowling, Warner Bros. Etc

**Aviso: **Holas de nuevo a los que han leído mi anterior fic, vuelvo decir que esta no es mi pareja favorita pero que me inspire por la canción, espero que la disfruten a los que son fan de esa pareja. Por si aca es la segunda vez que publique este fic al igual que "Solo otro amor" pero es que deje mi cuenta de fanfic abierta en mi maquina y vine unos de mis primos y me borro las historias, ia le di su buena tunda pa q no vuelva a meterse con mis lokuras, sin otra cosa mas

disfruten...

**Regalo Tardío**

Todo parecía ser bromas y alegría en la madriguera, era primero de marzo, por lo cual se celebraba el cumpleaños de Ron, se encontraban todos presentes incluso Percy con su esposa Audrey e hija Molly que todavía era una bebe, Bill junto a Fleur y su hija Victoire, Charlie, George con Angelina, que era su esposa y el pequeño Fred, y Harry con Ginny.

Todos estaban sentados o parados conversando, y los niños estaban jugando o moviéndose de acuerdo a la música de la radio mágica, Ron estaba en el sillón conversando con Harry sobre su nueva plaza como Guardián en los Chuddle Cannons.

-Tuviste suerte-le comentaba Harry sonriente

-Si, había varios chicos que también eran buenos guardianes-Ron se encontraba alegre

-Pero al final se quedo el mejor

-Me costo, esos cazadores son buenos-dijo Ron con la mirada un poco perdida recordando los días anteriores.

-Bien chicos, es hora de cantarle a Ron, vengan a la mesa-dijo la señora Weasley que acababa de poner un pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa y apagaba la radio, todos se acercaron y rodearon la mesa, Ron con las orejas rojas estaba delante del exquisito manjar.

Miro a todos mientras cantaban, estaban sus hermanos, su mejor amigo, su novia... un minuto ¿donde esta Hermione?, recorrió la mirada mas rápido y miro por cada lugar de la habitación, pero su melena castaña no estaba, varios pensamientos aquejaron la mente de Ron,

¿Se habrá olvidado?, ¿se le habrá hecho tarde?, ¿no quiso venir?, recordó que hace unos días ella se comportaba muy rara, y también a veces daba excusas para salir varias veces. Un sentimiento de pena y traición aquejo a Ron, lo demás lo notaron y se miraron entre si nerviosos

-Apaga las velas Ron y pide un deseo-apremio la señora Weasley

El se agacho sobre el pastel y soplo con fuerza apagando todas de un solo soplido, George se acerco por detrás y lo empujo sobre el pastel, Ron término con toda la cara embarrada, todos rieron excepto Angelina y la Señora Weasley que miraron al gemelo ceñudas. Ron soltó un gruñido mientras trataba de sacarse el muss de chocolate del rostro.

-Ve al baño a lavarte Ronald-dijo la señora Weasley mientras entraba a la cocina por otro pastel de chocolate, ya adivinaba que pasaría algo así.

Ron subió las escaleras entrando al baño, tomo una toalla y se saco todo el muss, se miro en el espejo, ya no tenia nada excepto en el pelo, abrió el grifo del lavado y mojo su cabello al igual que su rostro, que se había quedado pegajoso por el dulce.

-Vamos amigo, tu madre ya esta sirviendo el pastel, además que debes abrir tus regalos-Harry se encontraba parado al lado del umbral mirando divertido al pelirrojo

-Ya bajo-respondió, Harry se volteo pero fue detenido por su amigo

-Harry, ¿has visto a Hermione?-pregunto Ron mientras se secaba la cara

-No, creo que tenía trabajo en el ministerio-respondió Harry

Ron se afligió, al aparecer su novia prefería trabajar que estar con el, en el día de su cumpleaños.

-Vamos hombre, no creo que se le haya olvidado, solo se le debe estar haciendo tarde-dijo Harry palmeando el hombro de Ron

-Supongo-Ron bajo las escaleras

-¿Por que te demoras tanto Herms?-se pregunto Harry mirando por una ventana y bajando a los segundos

Ron ya estaba sentado devorando su primer trozo de pastel, los demás también comían y conversaban alegremente, Harry se sentó al lado de su amigo y empezó a degustar la cocina de Molly Weasley.

Después de tres trozos de pastel, todos insistieron a Ron para abrir sus regalos, el camino hacia el sillón y se sentó mientras agarraba su primer regalo.

-Vaya Harry, gracias-dijo mientras agarraba unos guantes de Guardián nuevos

-Ya los necesitabas-respondió el aludido con una sonrisa, Ron siguió agradeciendo a los demás mientras abría los regalos, pero entre mas abría todos, no encontraba el de Hermione.

Otra ves lo empezaron a aquejar varios pensamientos, ¿se abría olvidado que era hoy?, ¿estaría todavía trabajando?, tal vez habría otro y estaba con el en ese momento, este ultimo pensamiento lo hizo enojar.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la cocina, Hermione entro a la cocina saludando a todos y disculpándose por la tardanza, Ron la miro solo entrar, no fue hacia ella ni la saludo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ron!-exclamo la chica abrazándolo, el solo le correspondió mecánicamente

-¿Que es eso Hermione?-pregunto Ginny viendo el estuche de guitarra que acababa de dejar la castaña sobre el suelo para abrazar a Ron

-Ahora verán-dijo ella, se alejo de Ron que estaba perplejo, Hermione abrió el estuche sacando una Guitarra acústica, se sentó de una de las sillas y miro a Ron

-Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños-dijo ella y empezó a tocar

_**Yo Quisiera decirte mil cosas**_

_**y quiero decirlo cantando**_

_**Eres distinto y me gustas**_

_**Eres alegre y me gustas**_

_**Eres..... Todo para mi**_

Ella cantaba suavemente, mirando a Ron de rato en rato mientras se fijaba en hacer las pisadas correctas, los demás se quedaron callados

_**Yo Quisiera decirte Te Quiero**_

_**y quiero decirlo cantando**_

_**Eres único y me gustas**_

_**Eres tan tierno y me gustas**_

_**Eres..... Todo para mi**_

Ron se puso rojo, la canción de Hermione era hermosa, y era para el, ahora entendía por que algunas veces vio ampollas en sus dedos, y también sus desapariciones.

_**Eres .........mi talla perfecta**_

_**Eres .......la luz de mis sueños**_

_**Eres ........mi mundo pequeño**_

_**Eres....... Todo para mi**_

_**Eres ........como el horizonte**_

_**Eres......... como la nostalgia**_

_**Eres...............mi melancolía**_

_**Eres.......... Todo para mi**_

Harry miraba desde una esquina de la casa, el ya sabia que Hermione iba a cantar como regalo, por eso en esos días había tratado de no hacer notar la ausencia de Hermione para que Ron no pensara otras cosas.

_**Yo Quisiera decirte mil cosas**_

_**y quiero decirlo cantando**_

_**Eres un loco y me gustas**_

_**Eres tan sabio y me gustas**_

_**Eres........ Todo para mi**_

_**Yo Quisiera decirte Te Quiero**_

_**y quiero decirlo cantando**_

_**Eres el sol de mis días**_

_**Eres mi dulce alegría**_

_**Eres....... Todo para mi**_

Hermione se había preparado todos esos días para hacerle un regalo especial a Ron, pidió ayuda a Harry para distraer a Ron mientras ella practicaba, su idea estaba dando frutos, Ron la miraba embelesado.

_**Eres .........mi talla perfecta**_

_**Eres .......la luz de mis sueños**_

_**Eres ........mi mundo pequeño**_

_**Eres....... Todo para mi**_

Los demás solo escuchaban la dulce voz de Hermione mientras cantaba acompañada de la Guitarra. Hermione toco unos segundos el acompañamiento antes de terminar.

_**Eres ........como el horizonte**_

_**Eres......... como la nostalgia**_

_**Eres...............mi melancolía**_

_**Eres.......... Todo para mi**_

_**Eres......... Eres......**_

_**Eres ........mi mundo pequeño**_

_**Eres....... Todo para mi**_

_**Eres......... Eres......**_

_**Eres...............mi melancolía**_

_**Eres.......... Todo para mi**_

Cuando termino todos aplaudieron mientras se acercaban a la castaña para felicitarla, Ron se levanto y se abrió paso entre todos, tomo la guitarra y la acomodo en otro lado, le indico a la castaña que se parara, al hacerlo Ron la tomo de la cintura y la beso dulcemente, se separo al sentir que necesitaba aire.

-Creí que te había olvidado o preferías trabajar, hasta creí que encontraste otro-se sincero Ron mirándola a los ojos

-Nunca podría hacer eso, tu eres todo para mi-dijo la castaña repitiendo una estrofa de la canción

-Me gusto mucho la canción, además tú la cantas bien-dijo el sonriente

-Solo cuando estas tu-respondio ella para luego fundirse en otro beso

Harry sonrío mirando a sus dos amigos felices, George hizo un gesto de querer vomitar, Angelina le golpeo suavemente el estomago y los demás solo conversaban entre si, dándole su espacio los dos enamorados.

**N.A: **jeje, espero algún review, pueden dejar cualquier cosa o morire siendo tan joven..

La canción es de Miriam Hernández-Eres, a los que quieran oírla

Hasta otra…


End file.
